filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Q
Introduction: thanks to Mr. Larry Storch for agreeing to answer my questions. Matt Beckoff, Larry’s manager, made this interview a reality (he’s a fantastic person). 1: '''What’s your fave episode? '''Larry Storch: '''I like ‘The Maltese Monkey’ episode. '''2: '''We Go-ers theorized that the Ghost Busters had been somewhat “rejuvenated” by Zero via some complicated technological process (maybe clonation and following consciousness/memory inplant) as a “gift” for their services. Surely that happened in the timespan between the original and the cartoon series. We strongly believe Zero was coming from the future, and that he provided you with the ghostbusting technology. Since your cartoon version appears visibly younger(!), we came up with this theory. Do you like it? What do you think about it? '''Larry Storch: '''Sounds good to me. '''3: '''Could you share with us some background info on what lead you to get the Eddie Spenser role? Oh, and is it “Spenser” or “Spencer”, by the way? We believe it’s the former. '''Larry Storch: '''I got the role from my agent. They wanted to reunite Tuck (Forrest Tucker) and I. And It's Spencer. '''4: '''Are there any thoughts on the Zero character that would give the cases to the Ghost Busters? In your mind, what’s the secret origin of the Ghost Busters? '''Larry Storch: '''The voice of Zero, I believe, was Lou (Note: Scheimer). I have no idea about the shows origin or where the idea came from. '''5: '''Forrest Tucker. What’s your personal experience working with him? What’s the deal with the number on the shirt, “5”? '''Larry Storch: '''Tuck was my best friend. I have so many special memories, all good ones. Mostly from ‘F TROOP’ and our personal lives. We were friends long after ‘F Troop’ ended and up until the end of his life. I miss him. Not sure about the "5". Maybe Lou S. would know more on that. '''6: '''Bob Burns. What’s your personal experience about working with him? '''Larry Storch: '''I loved working with Bob. He was the brains of the gang. We saw each other not that long ago. I didn't remember him without the costume on! Bob is a wonderful person. I adore his wife too. His basement is an incredible collection of memorabilia. And he still has the gorilla costume! '''7: '''Any fond memories about the series? '''Larry Storch: '''My memories of the show are working with the great cast and guest stars. '''8: '''What are your thoughts about the 1986 cartoon? It’s a very visionary masterwork which expanded the original universe a lot. '''Larry Storch: '''I did one episode of the cartoon series (Note: ‘Father Knows Beast’, Episode 60, 1st December 1986). '''9: '''In 1984 the Ghostbusters film hit movie theaters; did you go see the movie? How do you feel about the movie? '''Larry Storch: '''No answer for this one. Can't say. '''10: '''What are some of your best memories about working with the show's guest stars (the ghosts)? Severn Darden, Jim Backus, etc. '''Larry Storch: '''Jim Backus and Carl Ballantine were two of my favorites. I was sad to learn of Carl's recent passing. I spoke to him by phone about a month before he died. I told him on the phone he was one of the best and funniest people I have ever worked with or watched perform. I was very glad I got the chance to tell him that. '''11: '''Have you visited our forum? Do you like it? Do you have any message for the Go-ers scattered across the globe? '''Larry Storch: '''I have not visited the site. I don't know how to work a computer. But my manager (Note: Matt Beckoff) has seen it and told me about it. Keep up the good work! '''Conceived by Tiziano Caliendo a.k.a. Prime Good. Compiled by Matt Beckoff on November 22nd, 2009 Supervised and graphically arranged by Matthew Jordan a.k.a. Devil of the Ghostbusters/Devilmanozzy.